Spider
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Knowing fully what he was getting himself into, he still pursued the ever elusive 'Spider'. The haunting memories of a curious child's face fueling him to new extremes. [SasuHina, AU]
1. Unfortunate Death

((A/N: Yep, fun and gore. X3 lol, hope you guys like it.

-SHAMELESS ADVERTISING- Read my other story 'Untold'! Come on! Do it!))

* * *

**Spider**

_Unfortunate Death_

Dead. It was the best word to describe the corpse, sure _mutilated_ or _deformed_ would work as well, but didn't quite catch the essence of Shinigami's already have taken away the persons soul, leaving it an empty shell of what it was and might have been.

The short figure standing above it observed their fingers briefly, blood caked to the fingernails. It was enough to make someone sick, what with the stench of blood everywhere, the vital organs lying randomly across the empty room.

Hinata didn't believe in Shinigami's.

With how easily someone died, how could she? She'd scene so much death yet every single time she never once saw a cloaked figure take a soul to the other world, never once did it seem as if the soul left someone…

…they just die.

Simple as that, they die and it's over. She didn't believe in ghosts. After death was nothing, an endless abyss that used to terrify the young girl, the idea of nothingness had struck her long before murder and she knew there was no god.

She refused to believe in a Kami-sama, because if there was one it had to have been _created_ at some point and someone higher up must have created the one that created Kami-sama and so on and so forth.

She didn't believe murder was wrong either, how could she? She was only five years of age and all she had been taught was murder.

'Assassin' was what the agency called her but she didn't know precisely what that meant. All she knew was to kill those she was told to.

It was simple, humans are easily killed, so easily killed that she had to wonder why everyone seemed so shocked and horrified whenever she finished an assignment. She'd used to think it would be hard, to get a knife past flesh…

…it was disturbingly easy. The knife would slide in like it belonged there.

She would have to leave soon, the bad men would come soon… last time the bad men came they thought she was a 'traumatized witness'… whatever that was… and she was forced to kill them all because they had seen the corpse before she left.

That was what she was told to do if anyone saw a corpse before she left, kill them brutally.

She found that the bad men always seemed to come shortly after a murder, always. It made her wonder who the bad men were and why they all wore the same clothes…

She had no finger prints, that was what the agency said but they never explained what it meant, they just told her it had something to do with the day they burned her fingers…

A small sigh escaped the little girl, and she looked around the room she was in. Today's 'victim' as taken in the safety of his bedroom. She had knocked on his door politely after hearing odd sounds inside, a few minutes later he came out and asked who she was, she replied with the answer she always gave them.

A soft, shy smile.

And then she stabbed him, he toppled to the ground in surprise and screamed in pain but she merely climbed on top of him and twisted the knife so there was a hole… she then proceeded to stick her hand into his stomach and rip out his innards, his screaming and pleas for help echoing across the room as the girl continued. He had tried to fight back, but when one of his arms came violently close to her she stabbed it a few times, she did it to the other arm and the legs for good measure. After that was finished she completed her organ involved task by ripping out his heart.

Her smile never left her face.

When she left the room she heard a creaking sound, blinking in confusion she turned to the sound.

A petrified boy stood in the hallway, his eyes were wide and a little blood was splattered on his face.

It was obvious he had seen the entire thing.

Simple, she thought, kill him as well and be done with it.

He wasn't much older than her so it should be easier than usual, she found that the younger they were, the easier the knife slid into their flesh.

She found that her knife wasn't in her hands though, a quick once over proved that the boy had retrieved it from the crime scene, clutched in his hand was the bloodied knife. Tears were threatening to spill but he was attempting to glare defiantly at her.

"W-why?!" his voice cracked and he looked about to sob.

Her thought pattern, which had mostly revolved around whether she should break his neck, or steal her knife back, broke and she pondered briefly why he looked so mortified. She just killed someone, nothing big, it happens all the time.

"Tell me why you killed Aniki!"

Should she answer? She'd never spoken to one of her kills, she hardly spoke to the people at the agency… in all truth no one really spent the time to teach her to speak, she only repeated what she was told and assumed meanings.

"I-I…" she cleared her throat; she was so unused to speaking… "…was t-told to."

The boy seemed momentarily startled and she rushed to him and grabbed the knife before pinning him to the floor.

Dark, shining eyes looked back at her, "Are you going to kill me too?"

She nodded and was about to bring her knife down to his throat to end his life quickly before she paused and contemplated doing the same murder as she had done on his 'aniki'.

"If you're going to kill me… tell me who you are."

Tears were spilling down the boys face, his voice was shaking but he was dead serious. He wanted to know who she was.

Who was she?

"You're… you're 'Spider', aren't you?"

She blinked, who was 'Spider'?

"Answer me damnit! You owe me that much!"

Owe him? How did she owe him anything?

"…what d-does 'damnit' m-mean?"

Completely unrelated, but she didn't know that. She was just curious; she'd heard the word a few times but never really asked about.

It was his turn to be confused, "You don't know?"

She shook her head and bit her lip; she was having trouble deciding… "How wo-would you like to d-die?"

Never in her life had she spoken so much in only a few minutes.

"Does it matter?" he sounded bitter, resentment was oozing off of him.

True… it didn't… why was she being so indecisive?

"Why are you upset?" her voice was innocent, honestly curious.

Once again he seemed flabbergasted, unable to comprehend her odd thought patterns.

The bad men's sirens rang in her ear and she knew she should finish it quickly, ignoring the questions she asked she raised the knife again. Unfortunately he pushed her away roughly; she slammed against a wall and heard the bad men knocking violently on the front door…

Something was wrong with her. She hadn't murdered the boy. Why? He should be dead by now.

"The cops are coming! You won't escape!"

'Cops'? That was what the bad men were called?

She shrugged and searched for where the knife had landed. It was a few feet away, the boy dived for it and held it threateningly at her, "You'll pay for murdering Aniki…"

Why was he treating murder like it was a bad thing?

A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up, a shadowed figure stood above her…

The knocking on the door persisted and you could tell they were trying to knock it down… but why was the door still firm?

She looked back to the boy before her and found him shaking, a terrified look on his face, "A-Aniki…?"

She looked back to the tall figure that had his hand resting on her shoulder, indeed his appearance was similar to the man she murdered but it was different… it suddenly occurred to her that she couldn't really feel his hand… it was like a cold wind was touching her shoulder in the shape of a hand…

…odd… when someone dies… they die… this guy wasn't even bleeding…

A whisper the filled the room entirely spoke…

"Do you believe in haunted houses…?"

---

Outside, the cops continued to try to get into the house, not even the windows would budge when shot at. The place was impossible to get in.

Only minutes after they arrived though, screams echoed from the building…

…the screams didn't cease for hours, horrific and drained they could still hear the pain of what sounded like young voices.

* * *

((Ending Notes: Ack... the story is running away! The original plot fleeing for an author that pays better! Nooooo! X3 lol, oh well... I'm hoping to update soon, 'cause I wanna write the next chappy... and stuff... BUT!

Hardly anyones been telling me which fics they want me to update next! I have so many stories posted I don't know which ones to update! Come one guys! Have mercy and give me a clue, a sign,_ anything_!

-Muse-chan existing and writing...))

* * *


	2. Unfortunate Torment

((A/N: Meh... updating, having fun, eating pie... you know, the usual.

I think I'll update '**Stop The Madness**' next, what do you guys think?

Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Spider**

_Unfortunate Torment_

Looking back, it was his eyes that made her cease in her actions, she made several excuses to herself at the time, like how should kill him or why was he so upset…

…but in the end she never cared about such things before and still didn't.

It was the shining onyx orbs that ceased her movements.

---

Blood pooled on the floor around her and she pondered, was she dying? She didn't fear it, it happened all the time… she had nothing to live for, just another day of mindlessly killing people.

It was painful, yes, but not nearly as painful as when they were training her… nothing comparably of when some of her larger targets decided to defend themselves.

What did she have to live for?

A groan came from nearby and she remembered she still needed to kill the small boy.

Crawling over to him painfully she pondered how long, how long had they been in the house? How long had the dead tormented them?

She recognized a good half of them as her targets and it had appeared as if the boy recognized the rest…

Others were random; some appeared to be hundreds of years old…

…and they all asked, smiling grandly, if they, the boy and her, believed in things… haunted houses, ghosts, Kami-sama, Shinigami, pain, horror, spirits, youkai…

And she was honest every time.

No. She did not.

She wondered if he gave honest answers as well…

Crouching over the boy she saw his eyes open painfully.

"…are you going to kill me now?" his eyes looked into hers and made yet another excuse.

"…no."

He coughed violently, blood coming to the palm he had covered his mouth with, "Why not…?"

She smiled wryly, not the smile she would usually give before a murder, but a different one… one that seemed to express her own confusion and maybe even a little bit of happiness.

But she never did answer.

His eyes slid shut and she wondered if he was going to die anyway, when she concluded his breathing had almost ceased he spoke, "M…my name is Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"…Hinata… the agency calls m-me Hinata…"

He never answered and she presumed him dead before he had the chance to answer, picking herself up she stumbled down the hall, she needed to find the agents that were waiting to pick her up… like always.

The bad men, or 'cops' as Sasuke constantly refers to them as, were still trying to get in, occasionally yelling out, asking if everyone was okay.

No one was okay…

She knew there was no escape from the hallways of the building, soon another ghost would come… ask her another question… she would reply the same as most, as all the questions had elicited the same answer from her, and the games would start again.

The pain…

A glass broke somewhere in the house and something almost like panic filled her, the bad men! They were coming! That was a window breaking!

She didn't know if she could move right, much less kill them all… they always traveled in packs…

This was her logic for jumping out a window when she was on the second story.

Even when they began milling around her, asking if she was okay, she broke through the circle and began running, ignoring the pounding in her limbs…

…when she finally reached the meeting place no one was there.

She knew no one would be there, she wasn't sure how but she knew.

They left her for dead.

It was logical.

Once she sank to the ground she clutched the grass below her. What was she to do…?

'_Die…'_

It wasn't her thought; she knew it wasn't her thought.

The voice was that of 'aniki'.

'…_what do you have to live for?'_

Onyx eyes pried into her mind.

He was likely dead, it didn't matter.

"_You owe me that much!"_

She owed him something…

Another moment and she fell asleep, unable to continue wakefulness.

Was there something wrong with what she did?

He acted as though she did something hideously unforgivable…

'_If I owe him something…_' her thoughts trailed off, '_I won't kill anymore…_'

Would that be enough? She owed him something big, she knew that much, and to her, murdering was all she did. It was her only purpose in life…

…but was it enough?

She wasn't even sure how she'd manage it, after all, without killing she was of no use to the agency, they would either kill her or leave her as they have now…

She didn't know… she looked at her fingers, under her nails still had 'aniki's blood…

She knew that if Sasuke had indeed died, he was gone, ceased to exist… so it was pointless to keep a promise to him, he would never know anyway.

But she wanted to.

* * *

((Ending Notes: I wanted to have more gore... I'll probably have a lot of gory flash backs, I don't like how little blood has spilled in this story...

...I'm such a sadist XP

Mou... still pondering what to update...

BTW, seems reviews for '**Untold**' have seriously depleted recently... come one people! I need the constructive criticism! The random encouragement! The intelligent and funny comments!

Muse-chan drinking water!!))


	3. Unfortunate Meeting

((A/N: Gomen mina-san! I'm sorry for the super late update! I'll update my other fics soon as well! My computer with all my stories crashed and I had to wait for pappa to fix it! Please enjoy!))

* * *

He flipped channels and sighed, murders viciously continued, the presumed murderer 'Spider' remained on the loose.

Spider's work was always gruesome and creative, the only thing that connected the murders to one another were the victims links to certain criminal organization.

At times people didn't even know about it until after the persons death, evidence splayed everywhere in the persons livelihood.

Despite 'Akatsuki' being a criminal organization, no one appreciated Spider's murders; horrific could be the only way to describe them. Even those who were hurt by members of Akatsutki, though eccentric about Spider's work at first, always change their mind whenever they have the chance to honestly see Spider's work.

He scoffed; it was rather amusing though… Spider had been on the loose for nearly ten years, never caught, never even _seen_…

…but that was really only because he had never told anyone.

It was endlessly ironic that the brutal murderer that so many condemned as evil…

…was a confused child.

He could still see her face clearly, the smile that told him that she truly knew nothing, the innocence she displayed despite committing a horrible sin.

Those hours of pain were still blurred in his mind; he was hardly seven when his elder brother was murdered…

…and even then, she was younger than him.

He wasn't sure by how much, but the girl was definitely younger. She knew nothing though; she didn't even know that she was 'Spider'…

He still wasn't sure why she didn't just kill him, she had several chances to and she was a cold blooded murderer… well, more like she had no idea what an unforgivable sin she had committed.

He didn't hate her. She murdered his only family left, his dear older brother, but he couldn't hate her…

He was insane not to, he was insane not to tell the police exactly what he saw… but he couldn't.

But she did owe him. Big time.

He wondered… would he ever run into her again? Would he have a chance to look into large lavender eyes that hinted towards blue?

What would she look like? She was so small the last he saw her…

He had dreams, where he was back in that house, that day with her, her answers rippling in his mind as he gave his own. The only time he ever saw her face in the dreams was when she would smile.

And he alone knew that Spider's name was really Hinata.

How did she even gain the name 'Spider'? All he could recall was watching the news and hearing of the many murders made by the mysterious 'Spider'.

It was amazing that the Akatsuki thrived to this day, they were resilient. Even when losing so many important members they continued their activities as if nothing happened…

There was a knock on the front door, he sighed and got off the living room couch… it was likely his roommate, forgetting the key once again.

Opening the door with an annoyed expression he prepared to give an onslaught of vicious insults…

…words died on his lips.

"What the hell are you wearing Shikamaru?" for a few seconds.

Shikamaru sighed himself, and shook his head. The outfit he adorned shining a pink hue, with bows and ruffles nearly every three inches of the outfit, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes still wide as he let the lazy bastard in. He could only assume this had something to do with Shikamaru's exuberant girlfriend, Haruno Sakura.

…he would never understand why Shikamaru put up with her.

Annoyed at being disrupted from his thoughts, he sat back down on the couch with a slight huff. It was bad enough the people upstairs seemed to be having a party or something(judging by the constant stomps) but now he just couldn't recall what he was thinking about…

…he really should call management on the people upstairs, there was dust coming from the ceiling they were stomping so hard…

A piercing scream brought him out of his revere and he immediately jerked his head to the ceiling where it had come from.

…and the ceiling crumpled.

Alarmed and too late to get out of the way, Sasuke could only sit there helplessly as someone fell from the roof and onto the couch next to him…

…shortly after another form fell from the same hole and landed in his lap, only this one wasn't breathing and was very, _very_ bloody.

It took his suddenly high pitched scream for his lazy roommate to rush into the room.

"Sasuke? What's wr—" Shikamaru, still clad in pink tutu and… whatever else you could call the atrocity…

The girl that landed on the couch next to him shifted and he jumped off the couch, dumping the body as he went. As it turned out, his instinct to move was correct, a large carving knife was impeded in the couch where he used to be.

…not the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Shikamaru! Run!"

Shikamaru remained rooted in his place and the girl slowly lifted herself from the couch, dragging her dull gaze to Sasuke.

Cold, emotionless pearl eyes met his.

"…Hinata…"

* * *

((Ending Notes: Okay… I'll update my other fics ASAP! Just… tell me which ones to start with -.-' I don't know anymore! Losing this computer totally destroyed my evil plans! –sigh- I hope you guys can forgive me for the super late update and the lame chapter…

ShikaSaku!! X3 you know you love it.

-Muse-chan begging for forgiveness.))


End file.
